Ben 10: The Return
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Now that Ben has been introduced to aliens, he thought the fun times with his friends would last forever. But he was wrong... Sequel to Ben 10: The Purchase.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to guestsurprise's story, 'Ben 10: The Purchase'. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson. His life was never dull and that was the truth. He now had a new life and a new family and things couldn't have been any better. Ever since he purchased Vamps in that old alien pet store, his life had definitely changed for the better. Now the king and prince of Anur Transyl adopted him and considered him their younger brother. And even more exciting? He was going through training with them with the Omnitrix! But for now, it was time to rest.

The moon was now high in the sky and Ben was slowly turning over in his bed. He was enjoying being in his new home and having a new family.

"This place is wonderful," Ben whispered, now looking up at the ceiling in pure bliss. He no longer felt alone and like he didn't have a place to belong. But as he slowly closed his eyes once more, he felt like he was being watched. It was a feeling he couldn't shake.

"I-Is someone there?" Ben called out sleepily. No response. Ben shrugged and turned over slowly, still wanting some rest. But his eyes shot open as he heard something that sounded like a snake's hiss. Ben shot up in his bed and looked around, now a bit concerned. Ben looked around the area and gasped at seeing a being looking at him with light purple eyes. His upper body and face looked a lot like alien X in the fact that he was muscular and he had no mouth or nose, but his lower half was long and muscular and shaped like a snake's tail. His face had some purple markings on it and his upper body was muscular. He was leaning back in a chair not far from Ben and watching him intently, not even blinking.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, now seeing the strange being staring at him.

"Ben?!" Whampire called out, now sitting bolt upright and hearing his younger brother scream.

Vamps didn't even take the time to call out. The king was already outside of Ben's door in less than a second. But when he burst through with Whampire, there was nothing. Ben's eyes were wide in horror and he kept pointing at a now, empty chair.

"Ben? What is it?" Whampire asked.

"A-Alien! Weird snake alien in here!" Ben gasped out.

Both brothers looked at each other and then back at Ben. They then slowly moved over and sat on the bed with the terrified teen.

"Ben, what exactly did you see?" Vamps asked gently.

"He looked kinda tall and he was black with purple markings on his face and body. He looked sort of like Alien X, but the lower half of him was a snake!" Ben said.

Both brothers looked at each other and then Vamps turned back and gave Ben a gentle smile. "Ben, there is nothing to be concerned about. Come and rest in my room and we will talk more in the morning."

"B-But…" Ben protested.

"Ben, I assure you that everything is fine." Vamps winked, now gently ushering the teen out and down the hall. But the moment Ben was gone, Vamps turned to Whampire.

"Whampire, keep an eye on Ben while I check the black star coordinates," Vamps said lowly.

"Vamps, they're dead. We know they are since the last war." Whampire said.

"I am not so sure Whampire. If Ben saw who I think he did, we all need to prepare ourselves." Vamps replied.

"But that species died out, ever since that terrible incident." Whampire said. "But that does not change the fact that he could have survived and he wants…" Whampire said.

"We are not going to discuss it. Just keep an eye on things. We will be fine," Vamps said, now walking down the stairs and the hall to the other room.

Meanwhile, Whampire went in Vamps' room and saw that Ben was slowly falling asleep, now feeling more comfortable in the other room. Whampire gently patted his head and watched Ben go to sleep.

"You're alright Ben…you're safe," Whampire smiled, now running his hands over his head and hair and then exiting the room.

While Ben slept, a pair of purple eyes watched him intently from outside the window. But the moment Vamps opened the door, it disappeared into thin air.

Vamps' eyes narrowed as he sensed the presence of another being and he walked over to the bed looked around the room in a defensive stare.

"I know you are here. If you have anything to say, say it to me rather than a young human." Vamps said telepathically. No response. Vamps smirked.

"When you are ready to deal with me face to face, I'll be ready" Vamps said, now laying down next to Ben and wrapping a protective arm around him. Ben snuggled into his older brother's chest and smiled, feeling Vamps' protection.

Meanwhile, Whampire was heading back to his room when he grinned at the ceiling. "Well, she should be back any time now."

And with that, he heard a giggle ring from the air. Whampire chuckled and ran out to the balcony and flew out. He then saw a young Vladat flying towards the castle and he wrapped his arms around her as she flew at him.

"Melody! Glad you're home little one!" Whampire chuckled, now hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad to be home too!" Melody smiled, now hugging him back. "Where's Vamps?"

"He's resting with our new brother, Ben Tennyson." Whampire smiled.

"Ben? Like the Ben who saved the galaxy? Yes, I remember you all just adopted him right?!" Melody smiled happily.

"Yes. You will be able to meet him in the morning," Whampire smiled.

"Cool!" Melody grinned, now walking with her brother to another part of the castle and not knowing that even bigger adventure was ahead of them!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hello everyone! Here is sequel to my other story, the Purchase. It has begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the sun was starting to rise, Ben was ready to begin the day. He got out of Vamps' bed and began walking down the hallway to his room. But when he entered, he saw someone was in his bed.

"Well, well…a visitor?" he thought outloud, now walking over and gently moving back the covers. When he moved them back, there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen AND she appeared human! "Woah! What's another human doing here?!"

The girl gently opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. "You must be Ben." She smiled gently. Ben moved back in shock and his face turned red.

"I'm sorry! I'm not a creeper I promise!" he said.

"Hey calm down. I know that," Melody grinned, now sitting up. "This used to be my room so when I come to visit I usually stay in here. Whampire told me it was ok since you were with Vamps."

"That was only for one night," Ben said, his face red in embarrassment.

"Ben, there's nothing wrong with being with them now and then. They're great at comforting. I would know," she smiled, now getting out of bed. Ben quickly turned to not appear inappropriate, but she only laughed and walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. "Ben, I have on a shirt and shorts. Turn around."

"I…uh…actually think I better get going," Ben said, now nervous. Melody smirked and gently grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around. My gosh! For a girl, she was strong!

"I said…look at me." Melody giggled. Ben looked at her and his mouth almost dropped open. She had beautiful dark eyes and dark raven like hair. Her skin was slightly pale and she had a gorgeous smile. Ben felt his heart begin to flutter! "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Of course not!" Ben said, now stepping back and looking flustered. But then he took a small breath and put his hand out. "I'm Ben."

"And I'm Melody. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"So…who are you?! Are you a friend of the family?" he said.

"Yes, we're very good friends. We're not blood related but I call them brothers because they've helped to watch over the kingdom after my father disappeared," she said gently. Now Ben was confused. How could a human rule over a creepy planet like this? But he preferred to wait to ask questions.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose parents," Ben said lowly and looking out the window.

"Yeah. Sometimes I definitely miss my parents," she said, now hugging herself gently.

"Tell me about it," Ben said, now leaning against the wall. Melody noticed his grim expression and walked over to him.

"Hey…don't be sad Ben. The most important thing is that you have a new family now. One that loves and cares for you." Melody chirped.

"True. I wouldn't know what to do without those guys. They really saved me." Ben said, running a hand through his hair.

"And you mean a lot to them. Especially since they are throwing a gala for you this week!" Melody grinned.

"Wait what?! Oh my gosh I almost forgot about that!" Ben said in horror.

"What's wrong? Don't you like parties?" Melody asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't really know how to mingle at an "alien" party." Ben said, now rubbing his neck sheepishly. "In plus, they consider me a prince now and I'm still learning the princely stuff."

"I can help with that Ben. After all, I'm still princess so I know about things like this," she smiled. "But first things first, we need to get you some fine clothes."

"Oh yeah. Vamps and Whampire said that they are still trying to find me a tailor because they wanted me fitted for something specific. They won't tell me what though," Ben said gently.

"Yeah, they love surprises." Melody smiled. "Right now, let's talk about dances. Do you know the bat walk or the claw hanger?"

"What on Earth are those?!" Ben said in shock.

"Why they're the newest dances of course!" Melody giggled. But then she noticed Ben looked uncomfortable. "Aww Ben c'mon! I can teach you!"

"No thanks. I'm gonna go and get ready to practice with the Omnitrix. I'll catch ya later Melody," Ben said, now turning to the door. Melody pouted and changed into her bat form and flew over his head and landed in front of the door. Ben stood in shock and began backing up.

"W-What did you just do?!" he said in surprise.

"I changed into a bat. Oh…yeah I'm also part Vladat," she said, rubbing her neck. "Sorry I didn't tell you that before."

"I-It's ok. I just wasn't expecting that, but that explains a lot. Especially you being a princess and all," he said honestly, now rubbing his chest to alleviate the surprise. Melody giggled and walked forward, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"Ben. I'm also here to help you, you know? I want you to learn about our culture but also feel comfortable around everyone, including me." Melody smiled warmly. "And if you'll let me, I can help you be ready for the gala and I promise you'll have a great time."

Ben looked uncertain for a moment, but then his eyes met her gaze and she just gave him a gentle grin the same as before.

"Well…alright. Why not," he smirked.

"Perfect! After I get ready and you practice with the Omnitrix, we can prepare for the gala," Melody smiled, now jumping happily.

Ben nodded and then heard a knock on the door. As it slowly opened, Whampire walked in with Vamps behind him.

"I see you two have already met," Whampire grinned.

"We knew it would not take long." Vamps smirked, now making Ben blush. "Now then, we overheard Melody saying that she would help you prepare for the gala. That is a splendid idea because you will meet many dignitaries there and other rulers from nearby planets."

"But you guys know I'm not that kind of person to mingle and all that!" Ben said, now feeling overwhelmed again.

"Oh calm down. You'll be fine. Now let's go get some practice in because when you are done, you are to go to the fitting room because I have some tailors lined up." Vamps said, now walking down the hallway. Ben smiled and walked after him, happy to be with Vamps. As they walked away, Whampire turned to Melody.

"You and Ben seem to get along great." Whampire smiled.

"Yes, he's great Whampire. But he still seems uncertain and sad. Could it be because of all of what he has gone through?" Melody asked gently.

"Yes. Ben has gone through a lot. It will take him some time to gain complete confidence." Whampire said softly. But at that moment, Whampire smirked as Melody hugged him gently.

"We will help him, won't we Whampire? Vamps seems like he has really taken a liking to him too," Melody grinned.

"Of course we will. We will always be there for Ben and yes, Vamps has definitely taking a liking to the young teen," Whampire smiled, hugging her back.

Meanwhile…

"You've got to keep your guard up!" Vamps called, now dodging Feedback's punch. Ben had just turned into Feedback and was ready for a mock fight.

"I'm trying!" Feedback called back, now swinging his tail.

"Keep your tail lower, or else I can do this!" Vamps smiled, now grabbing his tail and swinging him into a tree. Feedback shook his head and sent an electric blast at Vamps that scorched his arm!

"GAH!" Vamps snarled in pain.

"VAMPS! VAMPS I'M SO SORRY!" Ben pleaded, now running to him after changing into his human form.

"Ben calm down. You did the right thing. After all, this is training," Vamps chuckled, now gently running his hands in his hair.

"But you're hurt!" Ben said. But his eyes widened as the scar slowly began vanishing. Vamps was healing himself.

"You were saying?" Vamps chuckled, now leading Ben back to the castle. "That's enough for now. We're going to head back now because you need a shower and you need to be fitted for your suit."

"A suit?" Ben asked.

"Yes. A special kind. Now then, come…" Vamps said, now walking in and seeing the long line of tailors, hoping to be chosen to make the special outfit.

"Oh no…" Ben groaned. "This could take forever!"

"Just grin and bear it." Vamps said, now sitting on his throne and beckoning Ben to sit on the throne made for him since he was a prince. Once he sat, he saw the long line of tailors come forward to explain why they should be chosen to make the special suit.

2 hours later….

"Vamps…" Ben groaned in a whisper.

"Hold on young one. We have only one more left," Vamps said, now sitting lazily and with one leg propped up on the throne arm. None of the tailors had shown them designs that they wanted for Ben's suit and the princes were getting impatient.

"Vamps, must you look so tired?" Whampire said, now leaning back lazily.

"Says the one who is about to fall off his throne," Vamps smirked back. Whampire rolled his eyes and nudged his older brother. Melody was watching from the balcony and enjoyed watching them interact. She had been away on business and was beyond happy to be back home.

Meanwhile, the brothers and Ben were looking at the last tailor. He was a male Ectonurite who had a charming smile.

"Hello your highnesses. I would be most honored if I could make the young human's suit. I have had a lot of experience," he smiled, now floating up near them. Ben thought Ectonurites were creepy and evil, but this one was actually handsome and had a kind smile. Nonetheless, Ben shivered as he came closer.

"Now now, young human. There is no need to be afraid. I am only here to make your suit," he grinned, now wagging his tail in a friendly manner. He was nowhere as creepy as the others, but that that he appeared like a ghost was creepy.

"What design do you have in mind? If it is suitable you are hired," Vamps asked. The Ectonurite flew over and showed his design to Vamps, who made sure that Ben couldn't see it because he wanted it to be a surprise. Both brothers looked at it and then nodded to each other. "Perfect! You are hired."

"Oh thank you my king and prince! You won't regret this!" the Ectonurite tailor smiled.

"What is your name tailor?" Whampire grinned.

"Nuro." He replied. He then arched an eyebrow as Ben hand planted against his own face. Did they HAVE to pick the ghost like alien for this?!

"There's no way I'm letting that ghost touch me!" Ben said, but yelped as he heard a voice in his head.

"We will see about that young one." The voice chuckled. Ben's eyes then widened at the playful smirk that formed on Nuro's face. This was definitely not going to be easy!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh dear. Ben is already up to his neck in adventure already. What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was walking down the hallway and trying to figure out how to bring forth another alien with the Omnitrix when he felt a chill come out of nowhere.

"Gosh, it got cold," Ben said.

"It's just me." A voice chuckled. Ben looked around and saw no one.

"What?" Ben said in confusion. "I HEY!" Ben yelped as he was grabbed from behind by two large clawed, white hands.

"Ben calm down. It's me Nuro. I've come to get you fitted for the gala," Nuro explained, now gently letting Ben go.

"D-Don't do that!" Ben said angrily, now stepping back.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Nuro asked in a matter of fact manner.

"I-I'm not afraid." Ben said.

"Yes you are. I can sense your fear Ben. Any Ectonurite can sense fear." Nuro said, now coming closer which made Ben back up. Nuro sighed and then quickly wrapped his tail around Ben.

"H-hey let go! Personal space man!" Ben squeaked out. Nuro only chuckled and flew down the hallway with the teen in his grip. Soon they were in the velvet and gold fitting room and Ben was dropped gently on a large pillow.

"Now are you going to let me measure you or do I have to take drastic measures?" Nuro said sneakily.

"W-What measures?" Ben asked, now scared.

"Oh…using these perhaps?" Nuro cackled, now letting his tentacles come out of his chest! Ben squeaked in horror and took off for the door, but Nuro grabbed him with his tentacles and pulled him back to his chest!

"G-GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" Ben panicked. But soon Ben squealed even more as he was pulled inside of Nuro and before he could scream, all he could hear was the gentle beating of a heart. Even though it was dark, he felt calmer as he heard the beating heart.

"Ben…calm down young one," Nuro finally spoke after a few minutes. "I'm not your enemy. I'm not here to harm you." Ben just gulped in silence. "I did this to calm you down. Even though you are afraid, there is nothing to fear. And…you should consider the fact that there are other aliens who may want to be your friend rather than just the king and prince."

"Yeah right. No one on this planet would want to be a friend to a worthless human," Ben said lowly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that." Nuro said gently, now pulling Ben out of his chest. Ben was expecting to be covered in slime or disgusting alien insides but he wasn't. He was just as clean as before. He then looked up and saw Nuro giving him a gentle smile.

"Relax…you may get more friends than you think," Nuro said, now floating up behind him. "Now then, let's get to those measurements."

Ben nodded, finally giving in and letting Nuro do his job. As Nuro measured, he saw that Ben also had scars and welps from his previous fight with Vilgax and the other enemies.

"You've been hurt a lot haven't you?" Nuro asked softly.

"Of course. Vilgax was a monster," Ben said, now wincing a bit as he felt the welp. But he paused as Nuro gently touched his shoulder.

"Ben…it's ok to let people know sometimes when you're in pain. Both physically and mentally," Nuro said gently. But Ben backed up, making him gently float forward and touch Ben's shoulders. "Calm down. I mean you no harm. Perhaps in time, you'll see that."

And with that, Nuro smiled and began sewing the material for Ben's new suit. He was going to be the best stand out of the gala. As Ben turned his back a bit, Nuro's purple eyes focused on a large scar on Ben's leg. His tail gently reached out and caressed it and Ben shot a foot in the air.

"GAH! What was that?!" Ben gasped, now trying to rub the sensation from his leg.

"I apologize. Did I hurt you?" Nuro asked, now looking at him curiously. "I only wished to see how deep your wound was on your leg."

"N-No, you just startled me," Ben said, making Nuro look at him with an even more dumbfounded expression.

"So it would seem young Ben," Nuro said, now eyeing him cautiously. Whatever caused Ben to jump like that was not only strange, but increasingly entertaining. Nuro then smirked and spoke to himself.

"Perhaps I will explore this human's weakness a bit more later," he chuckled lowly, now still focusing on Ben's suit.

Later that week…

Ben stood in front of the mirror and gasped as he saw himself. He looked exactly like a Vladat prince. The suit was a black tuxedo with green markings that are slightly similar to Whampire's and black tuxedo pants, and black tuxedo shoes with green heels. And the tails of the tuxedo each had a small, green-winged diamond on the back. He also was wearing a long, black with green Vladat-like cape (the inside looks like a green wing similar to a bat's) being held together by an Omnitrix button symbol. He also had a black top hat with a green ribbon around it, plain white gloves which hid his Omnitrix, and he carried a black cane with green bat wings on the handle. The cane was also a secret sword if he needed it.

"I-I feel great," Ben said happily.

"And you look great." A voice said. Ben turned and saw both Vladat brothers behind him and they were wearing gold and black. Their suits were not exactly tuxedos but were similar to them. They were made of alien silk and were smooth to the touch. Their masks were polished and each brother wore a Vladat king and prince symbol pendant on their chests and around their necks.

"Come." Vamps grinned, now ushering Ben out.

"It's time for the kingdom to formally meet you," Whampire grinned, now leading the way.

"I-I don't know about this guys," Ben said, now unsure.

"Don't be afraid. We are here to support you. You will be fine." Vamps smiled.

"Now then…let's light up this night," Whampire smiled, now walking them out and watching as the guards opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened, the announcer was ready and clapped loud to get the entire room's attention.

"Presenting King Vamps, Prince Whampire, Prince Ben, and Princess Melody," the announcer called.

Ben turned, unaware that Melody was there. When he did, his jaw dropped open. Melody's dress was a beautiful light blue with matching shoes. It was sparkling in the moonlight and she wore a bat-like pendant made of gold around her neck and a bat-like clip that held up her raven and beautiful curly hair.

"Wow!" He said in shock.

"What is it Ben?" she giggled, now walking up to him,

"I-I think you look nice." Ben grinned.

"And so do you Ben," she smiled. Both of them were staring at each other a bit until Vamps cleared his throat.

"Alright you two…save that for after the party," he chuckled, now making them both turn red in the face.

"Vamps!" Melody protested.

"I mean I wasn't…we don't…" Ben started.

"Yeah right. Now come and sit," Whampire chuckled.

Once they were seated, the party began! There were dancers and singers and food that was plentiful! Ben was staring at the utensils in front of him, unsure of where to begin. There were two fork-like utensils, spear-like knives, and something that looked almost like a spoon but not quite.

"The one on the left," a voice whispered. Ben turned and saw Melody point to which one he needed to use for his salad. Ben nodded and was about to eat when his salad moved! He gasped and scooted his chair back in shock.

"Ben remain calm. It's Arachnian lettuce. Bite it hard and you will be ok," Whampire said, now showing him how to bite into it. Ben gulped and tried to do it, but the lettuce was fighting back and smacked him in the face. But determined to do what he could, he bit harder and soon ate his first piece.

"I say, the human doesn't quite know how to eat this type of cuisine does he?" one of the visiting dukes said.

"He is simply not accustomed to this. Nothing more and nothing less," Vamps replied, now biting into his and eating it whole.

Ben looked down in embarrassment, but felt a gentle nudge under the table. He looked up and saw it was Whampire.

"Easy…you're doing fine." The Vladat Prince winked.

"Whampire, this is awkward," Ben whispered, now biting hard into his lettuce again.

"Relax, it's almost time for the dance," Whampire grinned, now pointing to the others who were standing and heading to the dance floor. Whampire and Vamps then stood and each led a duchess to the floor.

"Watch us and learn." Vamps said, now motioning to Melody. "She is your partner."

"B-But…" Ben protested, but he stopped as Melody walked next to him.

"Ben, remember what we practiced. It will be just fine." Melody whispered. Ben nodded and led her out just like his brothers led their partners out. As they began the bat walk, Ben cringed as he felt he accidentally stepped on Melody's foot.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face red.

"I'm alright Ben," Melody reassured him, even though it did hurt a bit. As the dance continued, Ben slowly began to improve more and more. Soon, he was twirling her and dipping her with ease, causing the dignitaries, dukes, and other royals to observe him.

"I say, the human is doing rather well," a duke said.

"Yes, quite well," a duchess replied.

Ben sighed out in relief at overhearing their kind words. The night was going even better than before! Within a few moments, it was time for the royals to present them with gifts!

"This isn't so bad after all," Ben smiled as royals brought large rare stones for Ben and his brothers. It was their way of showing respect.

"I get the large green stone," Melody smiled.

"Anything for you my dear," Vamps grinned, now motioning for the green stone to be handed to Melody.

"And I get the rest," Ben teased.

"Hey!" She said, now gently kicking him under the table. Ben, albeit gently, kicked her back but blushed when he felt her bare feet against him. "Ben, give me back my shoe," she giggled.

"I-I didn't mean to," Ben said, now trying to feel around where her shoe was.

"Shhh, you two," Whampire said, now somewhat sternly. "The presentations are not over."

But what was strange was that there was one gift left, but it had no tag and no royal presented it.

"Who is this from?" Vamps asked, now eyeing the box carefully.

"We are unsure my lord. It was left among the other presents, but no one has claimed it," a guard said.

"Open it please," Vamps ordered. The guards did as they were old and walked over to the large box that appeared to have a large cover over it. As the cover over it was removed, everyone gasped at the large serpent inside. It was one of the largest animals Ben had ever seen.

"W-What is that thing?!" Ben gasped.

"A serpent from the black galaxy," Vamps said, now standing protectively in front of Ben. "These creatures are very rare and thought to be extinct."

"How is that possible? The last one was hunted down in the Black Galaxy centuries ago," Whampire said.

"Or so it would seem. Take this and get rid of it," Vamps ordered.

"Vamps, are you sure?" Ben asked, now moving back as the serpent eyed him cautiously with its' dead and cold eyes.

"Yes Ben. These serpents are dangerous and were once living among an ancient race. That race has long been extinct…at least so I thought…" Vamps said lowly, now seeing the snake rise up and hiss. Vamps then hissed back at it and the snake backed down. "Whampire, continue with the gala. I will see to this."

"No I'm going with you. Ben, Melody…make sure everyone stays in here." Whampire ordered now walking away with Vamps. They walked away to devise a plan of how to dispose of the large serpent in their midst.

Ben was about to follow when he heard something fall to the floor. Ben looked at the serpent who began slithering a slow and smooth sway from side to side. Ben then saw its cold red eyes slowly turn from red to purple and the snake then began swaying near the cage door. It was as if it wanted Ben to follow him. Ben was curious and followed the snake's rhythmic motions and saw the item that had fallen to the ground. It was a gold ring with a strange insignia on it. Cautiously, Ben picked it up and looked at it. Deciding to check it out later, he put it in his pocket and walked back over with Melody. As he walked away, he did not notice the snake's mouth slowly curve into a small smile.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Uh oh…it's getting interesting yes?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was walking back to his room with Melody, Vamps, and Whampire. The snake was taken to the outskirts of the town and destroyed per Vamps' command.

"That snake did look deadly," Ben admitted.

"Yeah, it's for the best that it was destroyed," Melody said.

"Yes. That kind of snake needed to be destroyed on sight," Vamps said, now looking out into the distance.

"But I want to know more about them. What are they and how do you think it got here?" Ben said, now very curious.

"No need to discuss it now. For now tell me how you enjoyed the festivities tonight," Vamps grinned.

"I enjoyed it a lot!" Ben said, now grinning. "It wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Good because there will be another one later on this month," Vamps smirked.

"Oh great," Ben chuckled.

"Now then, tomorrow we are going to do some princely training Ben," Whampire smiled. "It will be a long day so you better have a good night sleep."

"Yes, you will need your rest," Melody smiled.

Ben nodded to them all and then headed to his room. It had been a long night, but an eventful one. As the others slowly went to their rooms, Melody walked out to her balcony and saw a figure waiting for her.

"I thank you for keeping such a low profile. I really need you to help protect the castle. Ever since the last battle, we don't have a captain of the guard," Melody said.

"Of course. I want to be there to help you wherever you can." The being replied quietly.

"I know that the others don't really know about you, but Vamps and Whampire will accept you if we talk to them," Melody said softly.

"Do not press them too much about it now. Just leave things the way they are now," the voice said gently.

"But I want you to be promoted now," Melody whined.

"Dear Melody…let things begin slowly. It will be alright…I promise," the being smiled, now placing a gentle hand on her face. "Now then…go and get some rest. I will continue to watch over you and the others like I always have."

"Thank you! I love you so much," Melody said, now hugging the being tightly and they cuddled her to their chest with the best care. But when they heard footsteps down the hallway, they quickly parted and the being disappeared into the night. Melody then quickly went back to her bed. After a few moments, she heard a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright?" Vamps' voice echoed through the door.

"Yes, everything is fine," Melody said. "Come in Vamps!"

And with that, Vamps walked in and sat on her bed, looking at his dear friend whom he considered a sister.

"Now then…you and Ben seem to be getting rather friendly," Vamps cooed, now arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. But Vamps…you don't have to worry," Melody started. "I like Ben, but we are just friends right now. We both have a mission to do and we're not ready for anything like…love."

"I'm glad to hear that Melody. Because you and Ben are still very young and you need time to learn about life before you begin the serious relationship of love." Vamps said gently.

"We understand," a voice said. Both turned and saw Ben come in. "I'm sorry. The door was open."

"It's alright. Come in Ben," Vamps said gently.

"Yes come in." Melody added. Ben nodded and walked in.

"Vamps, Melody and I are just friends. Neither of us are ready for a serious relationship," Ben said. Melody voiced her opinion too.

"You both are being very wise. Especially since you both have been given great responsibility. Perhaps in the future, you both can see about a relationship. But now is probably not the best time," Vamps said. "But please know I'm not trying to tell you what to do; I am just trying to give you all advice."

"Vamps calm down. We know," Ben smiled, now gently nudging Vamps.

"And yes…we know," Melody grinned, now hugging the king. He hugged her back and ran a hand over Ben's head, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Ben chuckled, but still allowing him to do it because he loved his oldest brother. After a few minutes, the family separated and went to bed.

As Ben walked down the hallway and into his room, he felt the golden ring in his pocket. The same ring he found near the serpent's cage. As he gently pulled it out, he saw a serpent-like insignia on it that glowed a light purple color. Curious, Ben tried the ring on just to see if it would fit. But then his Omnitrix glowed on and off. It was as if it was a flashing warning signal.

"No, I don't feel good about this," Ben said, now snatching off the ring and walking to the window. "If Vamps and Whampire said that that snake was bad news, then I want no part of it."

And with that, Ben threw the ring out into the night, hoping to never see it again. But as Ben turned and walked to his room, he grimaced at a slight pain on his hand. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror! The ring slowly formed back on his hand and glowed, making him grab his hand in pain.

"W-What on Earth?!" Ben gasped. "How did this happen?!"

Ben struggled to get the ring off, but he couldn't! It was solid and not moving! Within a few moments, Ben truly began to panic.

"What am I gonna do?!" Ben gasped. He then ran to his bed and sat down, running his hands through his hair in a panic.

"Why do you panic?" a voice asked. Ben spun around and saw the same alien with the long tail, but his upper body was similar to a Celestialsapien!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, but the alien flicked its' fingers and made the entire room sound proof.

"You humans are so emotional. Must you always scream at the sight of a new being?" the alien said, now letting his tail extend and curl around Ben's leg.

"GET OFF! Don't touch me!" Ben snarled, now reaching for his Omnitrix and slamming it hard. He then transformed into Wildvine! He then pulled free of the alien and got into a defensive stance. "You won't get this Omnitrix! I'll defend it!"

"Oh please young human. I am not interested in your silly alien device," the alien said, looking bored.

"Y-You're not here for the Omnitrix?!" Ben said in shock. Every alien wanted it!

"Hardly. I am not interested in that shape-shifting invention. I am here for one thing and one thing only." The alien responded.

"What do you want?!" Ben said warily.

"Why…you of course." The alien said, his voice deep and definitely self-assured.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Ben said, now getting scared.

"I need a new pet and you will do nicely. I have owned many humans before but none as interesting as you." The alien said, now eyeing Ben up and down. "For the Vladat king to take in a human, you must be something spectacular. And I always get what I want in the end."

"You're crazy?! I don't even know who you are!" Ben snarled angrily.

"Oh my oh my, now where are my manners?" the alien said, now slithering to his full height. Ben cringed at how tall he really was and how frightening he appeared. "I am Prince Soren."

"Prince S-Soren?!" Ben gasped out.

"Yes. But I am sure you will learn more about me as the time permits." Soren said, now looking at Ben up and down. "I must say you are young, but you will do."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ben huffed.

"Oh young Ben….unfortunately…you do not have a choice. When the time is right, I will take what is mine. You." Soren chuckled deeply, now disappearing into thin air. But his voice echoed around the room. "And do not worry. I take good care of every one of my pets."

Ben let out a cry in horror and soon Vamps and Whampire ran in there to see what was wrong. But the moment Vamps walked in, his eyes narrowed.

"Soren…" he growled out.

"What?!" Whampire said in horror.

"Yes. Concentrate Whampire. It is his energy signature in here!" Vamps said. He then turned to Ben in horror and saw the ring!

"Ben…where did you get that?!" Vamps said, his eyes widening.

"I found it next to that creepy serpent's cage! I tried it on and then when I felt like something was wrong, I threw it out the window! But then it came back! I don't know how it did but it came back!" Ben explained.

Vamps pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation and Whampire looked at the ceiling in despair.

"Ben…that ring is a slave ring. It was used by this ancient and terrible race from years ago," Vamps said, now sitting down next to Ben and examining his hand.

"That ring is a pact between you and the owner of that ring. No doubt that serpent was used to catch your curiosity but the ring was the real target," Whampire said.

"But will someone please explain what the ancient race is?! I'm confused and scared! That Soren alien was just in here and said he wants me!" Ben said in horror.

"Over my dead body!" Vamps hissed.

"That goes for me too!" Whampire thundered.

"Ben, Soren did this because he wants revenge. His kind and our kind used to be allies until they became greedy and power hungry. They tried to destroy us but we defeated them and banished them to the Black Galaxy. There they remained until it was rumored that they had died out." Vamps said.

"And he and Vamps were close friends before they became enemies." Whampire said. Vamps turned away in anger because it was true. He and Soren were great friends before their races went to war and almost obliterated each other. Ben saw the anger and fury in his eyes and could feel the tension in the room.

"We will protect you Ben. I don't know what he has planning, but we won't let anyone harm you," Vamps said gently. And with that, both brothers huddled around Ben and held him. They could sense his fear and they knew that Ben had a right to be frightened. Soren had made himself known as well as his intentions. He for some reason wanted Ben and they had to figure out why!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ben could tell that the brothers were not letting him out of their sight. They continuously watched him and even when they had meetings, they made sure he was within their line of sight. Now that they new Soren was alive, they wanted to keep Ben safe.

But if only their efforts were enough.

While during a meeting, Vamps could sense that something was wrong. He closed his eyes for a moment and then shot them open in horror.

"Whampire. Send Melody to the Tetramands for a bit. Do not let her come back until I say so," Vamps ordered.

Whampire didn't argue because he could sense that something was going to happen too. Soon, Melody was being packed up and sent to safety.

"Ben, I don't know all of what's happening, but I hope we can all be together again soon," Melody said, now a bit concerned.

"Me too." Ben said as they hugged. Within a few moments, they released each other and Melody was escorted to the escape pod. But as she was going, she looked and saw someone looking at her from the shadows.

"Take care of them. Please reunite us," she whispered.

"You have my word," the being whispered back, now nodding that they understood. Melody gave a sad smile and then walked up to the ship. She knew she could count on the guardian that she left behind.

Meanwhile, Ben saw as the brothers quickly dismissed the meeting and sent everyone home.

"Ben, listen to me carefully. We are going to Earth tonight." Vamps said, now making Ben look at him.

"What?! Why?!" Ben asked.

"Ben, something is going to happen. We can sense it. And if it has anything to do with Soren, it won't be good." Whampire said.

"So go and pack a few things. We are going to take you to the safety of Earth." Vamps said, now ushering Ben to his room. But Ben didn't argue! He knew they were only doing this to protect him. As Ben quickly packed his items, he ran back and saw the brothers waiting for him. They were making sure to leave the castle in temporary care as they took care of Ben.

"Ready Ben?" Whampire asked. Ben nodded. And within a few moments, they were on the royal space ship. Their destination? Earth!

A few hours later…

Ben sat back as he and his brothers were riding peacefully across the galaxy.

"Whoever that Soren guy was won't be able to find me here," Ben smiled to himself. But his eyes widened as the big flashing light appeared from the top of the ship. Whampire swirled his head around and let out an angry hiss.

"He's come!" he called out.

"Soren!" Vamps thundered. And with that, they saw a large and black ship hover over them and catch them in a grip of an iron claw!

"Ben, you have to take the emergency escape pod!" Vamps said, now pointing to the back of the ship!

"No! I'm not leaving you all with this guy!" Ben said.

"Ben, we won't let him take you. We would rather battle him than lose you!" Vamps said.

"But you all are my family! I won't sit by and let this guy do this!" Ben said back.

"My my…so touching." A voice said. They all turned and saw Soren slither inside. "Pardon my intrusion, but I could hear you all from my ship."

"How did he even get in here?!" Ben said in shock.

"I can teleport short distances human." Soren said, amusement in his voice. "And my my, you are indeed a delicious looking specimen. I was considering on selling you, but I have become even more determined to have you as my pet." Soren said, a smile in his voice since he had no visible mouth!

"You keep your clawed and filthy hands away from him," Vamps said, now pushing Ben behind him.

"Oh Vamps. I will take such good care of him. Remember that you too used to hate humans and now you've adopted one? So hypocritical," Soren said.

"Leave the boy alone Soren," Whampire warned.

"I have full intention of 'leaving him alone' once he is placed with my other pets. And you two will make fine additions to the pet trade extravaganza that is passing through this galaxy," Soren sneered.

"And who are you to make those kind of arrangements? We won't simply walk into an alien pet ship," Vamps hissed.

"We are not animals to be sold!" Whampire growled.

"I understand that. But…" And with that, Soren lunged for Ben but Vamps used his super speed to block him and the two began to fight hard. And when Whampire jumped in, Soren was outnumbered. Becoming agitated, he whistled loud and soon his guards came thundering down and broke the door connecting the two ships! Soon the room was filled with Soren's guards!

"As I was saying, Vladats are wanted all over the galaxy and collectors will pay any high price for you two. And me owning the human with the Omnitrix is surely going to be entertaining for when we take over your planet once more," Soren said lowly.

"So your plan is to sell my brothers and keep me as a pet?!" Ben gasped.

"Bravo, you learn so quickly." Soren said, brushing his tail under his chin and making Ben turn away angrily.

But Ben was ready! He slammed his Omnitrix and became Four Arms and began pounding the guards like potatoes! He, Vamps, and Whampire were fighting for their freedom!

"Ben, keep going! Don't let him take you!" Vamps called.

"Just focus on getting away!" Whampire said. Ben nodded and kept fighting, but soon he felt something slither around him and time out his Omnitrix.

"HEY!" Ben said, now swirling around and feeling Soren grab his arms.

"Remember human…I know much more about you than you think. My race is just as ancient as the Celestialsapiens and perhaps just as powerful. I would suggest you stop fighting me and do as I say." Soren said, his purple eyes now turning red.

"I won't let you harm my family!" Ben snapped.

"Family?" Soren chuckled. "Young human trust me when I say you would be much happier with my race. We are called the Serpatians, the forever enemy of Celestialsapiens. Your 'family' here were allies of ours before they turned on us."

"You liar! Ben, they lied to us! They told us that they needed help conquering an enemy. They did not say that the enemy were the Celestialsapiens! After we refused, they tried to invade us and exterminate us! We, Vladats, may be different, but we are not hostile and bloodthirsty." Whampire growled.

"But your decision cost you our allegiance," Soren said.

"And your decision cost you your freedom! Hence the reason why we and the Celestialsapiens banished you!" Vamps hissed.

Ben's eyes widened. Now he knew who Soren was and what he wanted. This was about getting revenge and possibly trying to take over Anur Transyl once more and dethrone his brothers and the Celestialsapien court! But he was broken from his thoughts by Soren's amused chuckle.

"Well as much as I do enjoy this bit of family history, I have a new pet to play with," Soren smirked, now using his tail and pulling Ben to him. Vamps and Whampire ran at him, but he placed a claw to Ben's throat. "Come one step closer and he will not live to see the sun rise."

Vamps let out a deep growl and Whampire a roar, but there was nothing they could do! They didn't want Ben to be harmed!

"Good. Now then…guards, take my new pet to my throne room. I want to see what kind of tricks he can do," Soren smiled, now seeing the terrified look on Ben's face.

"GET OFF ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ben yelled.

"Oh I can little human and I will." Soren said, now waving a hand for them to take him. "And as for them…take these brothers and put them in a dimly lit sun room. I don't want them dead, but I want them weakened. They will make some fine attractions on the southern part of the galaxy."

The guards nodded and began bounding each of them. Ben gave Vamps and Whampire desperate looks, but then felt a telepathic message from them.

"Be calm Ben. Do as he asks for now." Vamps soothed.

"We will find you. But you must be brave." Whampire added.

"No matter what happens, remember who you are." Vamps said, now giving him a sad smile as Ben was escorted away and placed in chains.

Ben could feel tears welling up in his eyes and panic rising in his heart. Now he knew what Vamps must have felt when he was taken away and sold as a pet in an exotic alien pet store! He must have felt like Ben did right now, trapped and helpless!

Within a moment, Ben was taken to a large room filled with many cages and clear containers. All kinds of aliens were in them and they all looked miserable and tired.

"T-This is inhumane!" Ben stammered out.

"Oh be quiet!" the guard snapped, now shoving Ben in a cage and locking the cage door. "And don't bother trying to escape. If you do, you'll suffer the same fate as all who try to escape." And with that, the guard pointed at a cage where there was nothing but old bones. "That alien kept trying to escape and we stopped feeding him."

Ben shuddered as the cage started to feel cold and he felt the gold ring tighten on his hand. He once more tried to yank it off, but it didn't work.

"Why did I put this stupid thing on?! This is all my fault!" Ben said, now laying down on the floor in despair. Now he and his brothers were being sold to different places and he didn't know if he would ever see them again. Even though he had the Omnitrix, he knew that Soren could time it out anytime he wished so it did little good now! What he didn't know was that someone was following them. The same someone that promised Melody that they would protect her family.

Meanwhile, Vamps and Whampire were being escorted by the guards to the sun room. But before they could be placed inside, the brothers turned on the guards and threw them up against the wall!

"Vamps! We've got to escape!" Whampire said, now hypnotizing seven of the guards.

"I realize that! But I'm not leaving without Ben!" Vamps said, now using his super strength and throwing a guard down a hole!

"We have to! We won't be any good to him if we get captured!" Whampire said, now punching a guard in the mouth and knocking him out cold. Vamps nodded and two made a break for it. When they grabbed an escape pod, the two immediately headed for Anur Transyl to devise a plan.

"We need to find out where they're going and get Ben back!" Vamps said.

"I know, but we have to retreat for now! If they feel like we're following, they'll kill him!" Whampire said.

"I know that!" Vamps snapped. "I just hope that Ben doesn't fall for Soren's tricks."

"What do you mean?" Whampire asked.

"Soren wants Ben as a revenge tool. You and I both know that he could have destroyed Ben in a heartbeat. But he has some kind of special plans for Ben." Vamps said. "Let's just hope we figure out his real plans before it's too late!" And with that, the brothers headed to their planet to devise a rescue plan for Ben.

Meanwhile, Ben was sitting in the cold cage and he saw an old alien turning over weakly, clearly dying. Ben had just been given some water and he tried to hand it to him.

"Here! Take this!" Ben said, now trying to squeeze it through the bars.

"No human. My time is up," the old alien said. "How do they call you?"

"Ben. Ben Tennyson." Ben said quietly.

"Ben…I've heard of you human. The one with the Omnitrix yes?" the alien said weakly.

"Yes." Ben said.

"Poor young one. You must escape when you have a chance. Soren is evil and will definitely be your undoing!" the aliens said, now coughing very hard. He then held his chest as if he was going to pass out.

"But why does he want me?! Who is he and what does he want?!" Ben pleaded. The old alien took a deep breath as if this could be his last.

"They are Serpatians. They are the mortal enemies of the peaceful and powerful Celestialsapiens. Since the beginning of time, these beings have been at war. One race is for peace and one is for war. They are complete opposites. Even though Celestialsapiens have all power, the Serpatians have much power as well. Their goals is to completely destroy the Celestialsapien race and take their place. The problem is that they would turn the entire galaxy into chaos rather than peace." The old alien said weakly. "The king Serpatian is dying and soon Prince Soren will take his place. Soren is a tyrant unlike any other and if he has captured you young human, you are in grave danger."

"B-But what could he want with me?!" Ben said.

"I…do not know," the old alien said, now laying his head down. "My time is up young one. Thank you for the offer of water. E-Escape..young…one…whenever…you can."

And with that, the alien died before Ben's eyes. Ben's eyes began to well up with tears and he cried out in pure terror. This was becoming way too much for him!

"H-He's dead!" Ben said, now scrambling to the back of his cage.

"W-What a pity," a voice said. Ben saw Soren gently slither through and motion for his guards to carry the old alien away. Ben had tears running down his face and he gasped as he saw Soren phase through the bars and grab his chin and use a claw to wipe his tears. "My, my…so emotional."

Ben angrily tried to pull his face away, but Soren wrapped his tail around him and kept his arms pinned to his sides as he pulled his face closer.

"You should not fear me. You will be treated well…"Soren said, now running a hand over Ben's face.

"GET OFF ME!" Ben snapped. Soren only chuckled and let his claws dig into Ben's face, making him wince in pain.

"Do not be so brave young one. I could tear you to shreds with only a thought," Soren said lowly, making Ben shudder. "I will make you a deal."

"What?!" Ben spat.

"I will release you and ensure that your brothers and planet are forever safe if you do me one favor," Soren said quietly. Ben just looked at him, scared about what he wanted. "All you have to do is tell me where the location of the Celestialsapien court is."

Ben's eyes widened! Only he and just a few others knew about the location of the courts. He was told to keep it quiet because the Celestialsapiens preferred their privacy. But if the Serpatians knew, it could mean disasters for the entire universe! Soren's eyes narrowed.

"Because if you don't…" and with that, he made a complicated hand motion and Ben let out a cry of pain as the ring on his hand tightened. "I will make your life completely miserable until you do."

"You don't own me!" Ben snapped.

"Oh ho ho, is that so?" Soren said, now waving his tail in a confident manner as he let Ben go. "This ring will signify that you completely belong to me when I do the final step."

"W-What final step?" Ben gasped, now seeing Soren pull out a very sharp claw. He then grabbed Ben's hand and made a gash, causing Ben to almost curse in anger and pain! He then used a drip of the blood to fall on the ring and Ben snatched his hand back as the ring began to glow constantly.

"Now…it is final. I officially claim you and there is only one thing that can break this bond." Soren said, now phasing out of cage with a confident chuckle.

"YOU JERK! MY BROTHERS WILL SAVE ME!" Ben yelled, as he clenched the bars.

"Would your brothers really risk their lives to come and save a worthless human?" a disembodied voice said back with a hint of venom.

"I'm not worthless to them. They'll come for me," Ben said, now looking at his Omnitrix. He knew that Soren could time it out if he got close enough, but Ben was going to wait for just the right moment to escape and get home!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! What do you think about that?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ben felt a gentle nudge as he slowly woke up from the cold floor of his cage. He felt a gentle voice whispering in his ear.

"Ben, wake up." The voice said.

"W-Who are you?" Ben asked. "I can't even see you!"

"I'm invisible and I'm someone who's here to help you. Hang in there a little longer…if we move too soon, Soren will know I'm here and it can ruin your chances of escape," the voice said.

"How much longer?" Ben said in a pleading voice.

"Just enough for him to feel like you're truly helpless. If he feels like you've lost hope, he will no doubt back off a bit," the voice replied. "Trust me. I have been watching you all along and it won't be long now. Do not give in to despair; I'm here to help. But I must go now. Rest now…"

And with that the voice was gone. Ben was still afraid and confused, but it felt good to know he had an ally in there with him!

An hour later…

Ben slowly opened his eyes and his eyes widened at the sight before him. He was in a very large glass-like container where the top was off so that he had plenty of room to transform and he and some other aliens were standing in front of a large crowd! All kinds of aliens were yelling and walking near the cages to examine them!

"W-Where are we?!" Ben said in shock.

"This is where most of us are bought and sold," a sad alien whispered from a nearby cage. Ben shivered as large and bulky aliens pointed at him and spoke in a language that he could not understand.

"W-What is he saying?" Ben gasped.

"He wants to buy you!" the little alien said sadly.

"W-WHAT?!" Ben gasped.

"But of course," a deep voice crooned. Ben turned and saw Soren slither beside him. "And if you do not tell me what I wish to know, I will let them borrow you for a bit."

"W-What?! You wouldn't!" Ben snapped.

"Oh I would." Soren said, now slithering up to the container and clawing at it. "You are the human who owns the Omnitrix. Naturally you will tell me what I want to know or you will face the tyranny of each alien that wants your special alien device."

And with that, Soren chuckled and slithered back into the crowd. This was all a plot to get him to tell the warlord where the Celestialsapiens were! Ben tugged hard at the chains on his legs and wrists, but it was very difficult to move.

"I-I can't move. Ben gasped, now trying to get free.

"Remain calm Ben…if you move too much you will cause every alien to eye you carefully." The voice said out of nowhere. Ben suddenly became stiff, but the voice cooed gently in his ear. "Shhh. Easy. I'm here."

"Is it time?!" Ben asked.

"Almost. Now, do not struggle too much Ben. If you cause too much attention, the aliens will want to get a closer look at you." The voice continued.

"But I've got to get out of here!" Ben pleaded.

"I realize that young one. But you must not panic at a time like this." The voice said.

"But Soren will sell me!" Ben said, now scared.

"No he won't." the voice replied quietly.

"How do you know that?!" Ben whispered.

"Because you are too valuable to him. Ben look at the matter closely. This is all a plot to get you to confess and to scare you. But stand firm. Beat him at his own game." The voice said.

"B-But…" Ben pleaded.

"I have to go now. If I spring you too quickly, it could mean danger for you." The voice said. And with that, Ben could tell the person was gone.

Meanwhile, a tall and bloodthirsty Appoplexian walked over to the cage and sniffed it happily. "I will take him!"

"For how much?" Soren asked, now slithering over and having amusement in his voice.

"For 20 rubies," the large tiger-like alien replied. Ben's heart began racing as he saw the alien look at him and Soren's eyes narrowed in triumph. But suddenly, Ben had a blast of courage.

"Go ahead! Buy me!" Ben said. Soren's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Even the tiger-like alien looked surprised.

"Well, I do say that that is a fine bargain then. I will be the owner of the human with the Omnitrix." The tiger titan laughed. But Soren visibly raised a clawed hand in anger!

"He's not for sale." Soren whispered angrily.

"What? But you said…" the Appoplexian started.

"I SAID he's NOT for SALE!" Soren hissed, now turning and looking at the alien. "Look at my other specimans."

The tiger alien nodded and bowed respectfully. No one wanted to mess with Soren, especially when he was angry! Soren then whipped back around at Ben and his eyes visibly narrowed once more.

"Think you are smart do you? Oh this has only begun. Tonight, you will be my entertainment for this entire part of the galaxy," Soren said, now literally tearing open the door and bringing Ben to his chest.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ben snapped. Soren only chuckled evilly and disappeared into thin air.

When Ben's vision adjusted, he noticed that he was in an elegant room with plenty of pillows and beautiful fruits and pastries. Ben then felt Soren lean against he pillows and wrap his long tail to where his arms were pinned to his sides. Ben tried to squirm but the large alien had him in his grasp.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," came the gentle cooing above him. Ben's eyes opened wide! Was Soren sounding…kind?

"W-What's wrong with you?!" Ben asked, now afraid to look at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Soren asked, now bringing some water up to Ben's lips. Ben looked away, but the end of Soren's tail tickled his neck.

"Heeheeheehee, stahahap," Ben giggled.

"My what a cute giggle…come now…drink something." Soren coaxed gently.

Ben knew something was terribly wrong. How could this alien be simply evil one moment and kind the next! He knew this was some kind of trick!

"No! I'm not thirsty!" Ben said, even though his mouth was dry as ever. But what he didn't expect was to feel the tail loosen from around him and large black arms wrap him in a hug! A hug?!

"Oh now come now you naughty little human. You need to keep up your strength," Soren cooed in his ear.

"You're just trying to trick me! I don't want anything from you!" Ben snapped. But Soren only laughed melodically.

"Alright, then you will die of thirst Ben," Soren said, now sipping some water from a nearby chalice. Ben turned slowly and saw him drink and the water looked absolutely refreshing. Ben hadn't had anything to eat or drink for 24 hours and he was feeling weak. Soren looked down at him and lifted his chin up and put it to his lips. Ben then began to drink greedily because he was so famished. "There there…drink all you want young hero."

Once Ben was finished, Soren wrapped his large black arms around his upper body. "Now then…you will rest for a while and then you will be my entertainment tonight."

"You can't make me perform," Ben snapped.

"Of course I can…for you see…" Soren said, now clenching his fist and Ben yelped as the ring around his finger tightened. "I still have a bond with you."

Ben angrily turned to the alien and Soren gave him an innocent look! "Now don't look so angry. After all, my pet, you will be handsomely rewarded for your performance."

But before Ben could protest, Soren clapped his hands and soon the guards came and took Ben away to his cage! As he was leaving, Soren let out a chuckle and then a horrible laugh.

"I have you right where I want you Ben…" he smirked to himself now sipping from the chalice once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vamps and Whampire had found the location of Soren's ship and were planning an invasion.

"We need to get Ben away from him as soon as possible." Whampire said.

"But we need to be disguised. I was told by an insider that Ben is being treated as his entertaining pet!" Vamps spat.

"WHAT?!" Whampire gasped.

"Yes, like a bear in a circus. Soren is doing this to get our attention because he knows that we will come for Ben." Vamps said.

"We need to call reinforcements." Whampire said.

"I already have. The Plumber third squad is on their way. We will attack them as soon as we can get close enough without being detected," Vamps said. As the two began developing their plan further, they were unaware that they already had an ally watching over Ben on the ship.

At the gala that night…

Ben felt uncomfortable as he was forced to switch from Stinkfly to Four Arms to Rath to Humungosaur and many others! He was sweating profusely, and he felt like he would pass out!

"S-Stop," Ben pleaded, now holding his side in pain.

"Oh little one just a few more," Soren said innocently. "Everyone see what my new pet can do!"

All of the aliens that were on the visiting planet cheered as Ben began to switch more and more. They were not aware that Ben was kidnapped and being forced into doing this! And every time he tried to tell someone, he was given a painful shock by the ring!

"I-I can't do this," Ben said, now falling to his knees.

"Oh come on Ben…only a few more aliens," Soren said.

"Y-You're killing me!" Ben said, now exhausted.

"No I'm not. Surely a strong hero like you can handle a few performances," Soren said. Ben had been performing since dawn that morning and it was already late that night! Ben could feel his vision swimming and he knew that he would pass out soon. But when he fell to his knees as everyone cheered, he felt hands wrap around his middle.

"Ben, I'm here." The voice said.

"I won't make it," Ben whispered.

"Yes you will," the voice said, now placing a hand on Ben's heart. "Your family and friends are counting on you! Let's get out of here now."

But this time Ben held the person back. "No. Wait til this event is over. I know you want to save me now, but if you try now you could die." He said to the invisible person.

"Ben, you're weak." The invisible voice said, now placing a hand on his heart.

"I will be fine. I'm not going to let you die. No one else is dying on my watch. I will try to hold out til this is over," Ben said bravely, now gently placing a hand over the invisible one on his heart.

Ben was about to say something else when suddenly he had another shock to his hand! He angrily turned towards Soren and Soren gave a confident head turn.

"Turn into a To'kustar," he ordered.

"NO!" Ben snapped. That would cause Ben to pass out for sure!

"I said…do it," Soren said, now sending a painful shock up Ben's arm, making him cry out!

"Ben!" the voice said in concern. Hearing the new voice made Soren turn in their direction and look at Ben curiously.

"Shhh," Ben said under his breath. "Soren is suspecting something. Keep yourself invisible until I'm done."

Ben then looked at the smirking Soren and then closed his eyes and let sweat pour down his face.

"I trust you," he said to the voice. Ben then turned the Omnitrix to Way Big and transformed in front of everyone. Once he did, everyone cheered.

"LOOK AT BEN!" one cheered.

"HE'S A HERO!"

"LOOK AT HIM GO!"

"BEN! BEN! BEN!"

But the moment Ben saw them, he began to fall backwards. Soren quickly flew up and timed out the Omnitrix, turning Ben back into a human before his Way Big form crushed everyone. Soren held the unconscious hero in his arms and hugged him to his chest.

"My little pet performed well," Soren whispered to Ben. But as Soren was flying back to his spaceship, he was unaware that an invisible ally of Ben's was following him. Once inside, Soren went back to his private quarters and gently placed some purple juice to Ben's lips. It brought the color back to Ben's face and he awoke immediately!

"W-What happened?!" Ben asked.

"You fainted." Soren replied.

Ben looked up at him angrily, but Soren only ran a hand over his head. "Now now, stop being so angry. You know I care for you."

Ben's mouth dropped open at that. What did he just say? "Yes, I said I care for you."

Ben rolled his eyes and squirmed to be put down, but Soren's grip wouldn't budge. "Rest little human. You will be dining in my private quarters for what you've accomplished tonight." And with that, Soren began slithering down the hallway with Ben in his arms. He then went into a place that looked like a spa room and put Ben down.

"You are sweaty so go and wash before we dine," Soren said, now slithering back out. But Ben stood there in shock, unaware of what was happening.

"W-What did he just do?!" Ben gasped.

"Ben don't be fooled," the voice said. "Soren is attempting to woo you with kindness in order to get information." Ben then turned and saw the person slowly become visible. It was none other than Nuro, the Ectonurite!

"NURO!" Ben said, almost collapsing but Nuro quickly grabbed his shoulders.

"Calm down hero," Nuro chuckled, now holding him gently. "I will explain later. But for now I want to tell you my plan." Ben nodded in response.

"We are going to wait until the moon is high and then we will make our escape. I will take you back to Anur Transyl while your brothers keep Soren at bay."

"Vamps? Whampire? Are they alright?!" Ben asked in concern.

"They are. They do not know I am here, but I sent a message to them stating that you would be taken care of. They have been worried sick about you and have been working tirelessly to get a rescue party together," Nuro replied gently. He then saw Ben sit down on the cold floor in pure exhaustion. He then flew down and picked the hero up and headed to the spa water. Nuro then began to wash Ben's wounds since Ben was still covered in wounds from the previous fight. "Ben, you will be alright."

"I-I d…"

"Shhh. I promise." Nuro replied.

"But how did you get here?! Aren't you just a tailor?!" Ben said, now curious.

"No. I am far more than that. But I will explain more later." Nuro chuckled, now helping Ben stand. But the moment they heard a knock on the door, Nuro turned back to Ben. "I will be waiting for you for when they go to sleep."

Ben nodded and then turned to see Soren slither slowly back in. He cocked his head curiously as he saw Ben standing in the spa water, drenched with all of his clothes on.

"You humans are so strange," he commented, now slithering in and making Ben back away. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah no thanks to you!" Ben said, glaring daggers. Soren only chuckled and pulled Ben to him with his long tail.

"My my, I love when my pets are feisty." Soren chuckled. "You will be perfect entertainment tonight and then I will have your cage placed in my private quarters."

"What?! I wanna stay where I am! With the other aliens!" Ben said.

"Nonsense. Who would want to be placed with such lowly creatures when you can have the prince's attention? You have been so entertaining for me that I can't bear for you to leave my side," Soren said with amusement, now slithering out of the water with Ben wrapped tightly in his tail. Nuro growled in frustration under his breath! If Soren placed Ben's cage in his private quarters, it would be that much harder to rescue Ben!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Oh my! Things got very complicated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ben was pulled into the throne room and some of the guards and other guests were watching.

"Make him do another trick?!" Another guest cheered.

"More more!"

"Yes, make him do more!"

"More more! More from the human!"

Ben looked at them and felt his energy draining. But Soren only waved his hand and dismissed them.

"My pet has done enough. He needs a rest," Soren replied, now placing Ben back in his cage and watching him with his cold, purple eyes. "You will remain my pet Ben Tennyson until you tell me what I want to know."

"Never!" Ben said, now about to slam on the Omnitrix.

"Go ahead. Change and use the rest of your energy. And that is fine. When you get tired of being treated like a piece of meat, you'll give me what I want," Soren chuckled, now walking over to a large mound of pillows and laying his head down. He curled himself up like a snake and watched Ben until his eyes slowly closed. Ben growled angrily and beat his hand on the cage in frustration!

"I just wanna go home!" Ben said angrily. He then sunk down to the floor in despair.

"Shhh," a voice spoke. Ben turned in pure glee with small tears in his eyes. Nuro invisibly hugged him and ran his hands through the young teen's hair.

"Shh, shh…if you keep worrying you'll make yourself sick young one." Nuro whispered. Now gently opening the cage door.

Ben gently felt Nuro help him up and they walked quietly out of the cage. But the moment Ben's feet touched the ground, Soren slithered angrily to his full height!

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS ANOTHER BEING HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Soren snarled, now letting fireballs form in his hand! Ben quickly slammed the Omnitrix and turned into Four Arms. He then grabbed Soren by his neck and slammed him to the ground.

"NURO! Move!" Ben said, now feeling Soren wrap his tail around him and throw him around the room.

"You brat! Who do you think you're dealing with?!" Soren said angrily, now trying to whip his tail like a weapon. Ben ducked and grabbed his tail in one hand and his waist in two hands! Soren tried to scratch at his face, but Ben caught his clawed hand with his last hand.

"Ben look out!" Nuro yelled, now seeing Soren form a fireball and place it right into Ben's chest, burning him!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, feeling the heat burning him, but he didn't let go!

"My my…a high tolerance for pain?" Soren said in a triumphant voice.

"No. I just won't let you harm Nuro," Ben panted, now using all his strength to squeeze Soren's tail, making the alien cry out in pain and anger! Ben then flipped the large alien through a wall in the ship. As the Omnitrix timed out, Ben weakly tried to get to his feet.

"Ben you could have died doing that reckless stunt!" Nuro said somewhat sternly, now helping him to his feet.

"I couldn't let him kill you Nuro! I have seen enough death," Ben said weakly, now feeling the burn mark on his chest. Nuro moved his shirt and grimaced. The burn was deep and needed to be treated immediately.

"Ben, we must hurry. You need medical attention now!" Nuro said, now picking up the wounded hero. Soren then came slithering, recovered from being thrown through a wall!

"I'll have your hides on my wall for this!" Soren hissed, now charging. Nuro then flew down the hallway and hurried towards the escape pods. He was not going to let Ben die. Not on his watch.

As he flew, his purple eye widened as Nuro saw that he was being surrounded. Soren had summoned his entire army to surround him. Nuro knew he could perish, but he wasn't going to let Ben down. As he got to the escape pods, he saw Soren had teleported at the door.

"If you want to escape, you have to go through me," Soren said, now advancing on the Ectonurite.

"As you wish," Nuro snarled lowly, now placing Ben down and charging at the alien. Ben's eyes widened as the two titans clashed and Nuro fought with such ferocity that even Soren was impressed.

"I'm surprised that the Celestialsapiens didn't come and save their agent," Soren smirked.

"That has nothing to do with you," Nuro hissed, now slapping his face with a whip of his tail.

"Fool! You will not be able to escape this. This is where it ends," Soren chuckled, now using a tail whip of his own and sending Nuro into a beam. Nuro quickly recovered, but gasped as he saw Soren slithering fast at Ben!

"Stay away from him!" Nuro growled, now flying fast at him. But the minute Nuro got close enough, Soren shone a bright light at him, burning him. Nuro let out a cry of pain and that made Ben yell in anger!

"YOU MONSTER!" Ben screamed, now his eyes bloodshot. He then turned his Omnitrix to a To'kustar. Turning into Way Big was very painful at this point, but he was willing to do it! He slammed it and soon began to grow so fast that he broke out of the ship and grabbed Soren in his hand. "You're toast Soren!"

"Am I?" Soren smirked, now also transforming to a large giant! Soon the two collided in a deadly fight. At that same moment, Whampire and Vamps were flying with reinforcements when they saw the two fighting!

"Ben! Ben's fighting him!" Vamps called.

"And he's very injured! We need to intervene now!" Whampire said. The Plumbers all surrounded the planet on command and held off Soren's soldiers, but Soren was still a force to be reckoned with. Ben's wound was hurting more and more and he gasped as Soren grabbed him by his throat and dug his claws into his skin.

"I'll kill you…" Soren whispered evilly. Ben began chocking because he could barely breathe but Soren then roared in pain as both Vamps and Whampire landed on him and began draining his energy and clawing into his skin! That made Soren release Ben who transformed back into a human. To keep him from having a painful landing, a weak Nuro flew up and caught him mid-air.

"Oh Ben," Nuro said worriedly, now seeing Ben was out cold. He then turned to the brothers who were fighting Soren angrily after seeing how injured Ben really was!

"We'll destroy you for this!" Whampire snarled.

"You haven't felt pain until we are finished!" Vamps said, now landing a punch on his jaw. Soren then grabbed them both in his tail and his eyes glowed red as he transformed back to a normal size.

"You stupid creatures! There is no force on this planet that can stop me!" Soren cackled, but his eyes widened as he saw a bright light appear behind them. He then gasped as Alien X came through the portal.

"You lie Soren. For I am the one who can stop you." Alien X growled.

"HA! We've faced each other before and I don't remember you winning," Soren said.

"Actually, your banishment was my victory. And if you do not see the error of your ways, I will burn you to ash. You have endangered half the galaxy, injured my agent and warrior, and harmed the owner of the Omnitrix." Alien X said, now flying forward.

"And if I don't…" Soren growled.

"I warned you…" Alien X said, now letting his hands glow. "You have one more chance to amend your ways."

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU OR YOUR KIND!" Soren snapped.

"Bow? We never said bow. We said to stop your evil ways," Alien X replied calmly.

"You will never stop me! You're lying! You do want us to bow down and I never will! This isn't the last you've seen of me! I will return and destroy you and your kind!" Soren snarled, now disappearing into thin air!

Alien X shook his head, clearly unimpressed and then flew down to see Nuro trying to revive Ben even though Nuro was badly burned from the light.

"Nuro…good to see you old friend." Alien X greeted, now flying down and gently touching him. Soon, all his burns were healed up.

"Thank you old friend. I am well now that the burns are gone. But Ben needs you," Nuro said, now holding up the young hero, who was still unconscious.

"Ben! Ben is he alright?!" Vamps said, now flying down to check on him.

"We came too late," Whampire said, hanging his head. Vamps hung his too. But Nuro let his tail gently lift up their chins.

"Enough young king and prince. You came right in time. You did the best you could," Nuro said.

"Nuro!" Whampire said in shock.

"What on Earth?! How did you get here?!" Vamps asked.

"I am more than a tailor your highnesses. I am a personal agent to Alien X and was stationed to Anur Transyl to help protect your planet. I have protected Melody for years, but it wasn't until recently that Alien X wanted me to help protect Ben and watch over you all as well." Nuro said.

"But why?" Whampire questioned.

"Because I sensed that something evil was in the atmosphere and my assumption was right when I saw that it was Soren. I wanted Nuro to always report to me with what was happening but to keep a low profile as well. Melody knew that Nuro was meant to be a protector, but she did not know that I also was involved in Nuro's placement," Alien X said gently.

They all nodded in understanding and watched as Alien X bent down and placed a hand on Ben's chest.

"What a brave young human. It appears I have yet to learn more about you Ben. Your bravery is becoming legendary," Alien X whispered, now seeing the burn healing and Ben slowly waking up. As Ben slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by Vamps, Whampire, Nuro, and Alien X, he could only grin as he saw their relieved and happy faces.

"Hey guys…w-what just happened?" Ben asked. But his eyes widened as he saw Alien X. He had never seen a Celestialsapien up close before! "A-are you a real Celestialsapien?!"

"Yes." Alien X said, a smile in his voice.

"W-What is happening?! What happened to Soren?! Did we win?!" Ben asked, now trying to sit up but Vamps gently made him sit back down.

"We will explain later. In the meantime, rest. We are going home," Vamps said, now motioning them to head back to the ship. What was most important is that they were safe and heading home.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ben was placed gently on his bed. It felt wonderful to be back on Anur Transyl with his loved ones. He nuzzled his pillow and felt Nuro gently run a hand over his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes, thanks to you," he said gently. "Nuro?"

"Yes?" the Ectonurite asked.

"Why did you save me? I mean, I haven't exactly been the nicest to you," Ben said sadly.

"Ben…that's because you didn't know me," Nuro said softly.

"I know that, but after the Vladats were so kind to me I should have known better than to judge others immediately," Ben said, now looking away in shame. Nuro chuckled and sat next to the hero.

"Ben, look at me." He said gently. But Ben didn't. Nuro's purple eye narrowed deviously. "Ben…will I need to convince you?"

"Convince me of what?" Ben asked, now finally turning back. But he yelled out in shock as Nuro pounced on him and wrapped himself around Ben. "W-What gives?!"

Nuro didn't respond. He then gently tickled Ben's abs and stomach and making Ben laugh in pure glee!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed, now feeling the alien tickling him.

"Hmm? What was that?" Nuro chuckled in his ear, making the hero turn away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAT!" Ben laughed, now feeling Nuro's tail tickle his legs and feet.

"So that is why you yelped when I was measuring you before. You're ticklish Ben," Nuro chuckled, now making the teen laugh even more.

Hearing Ben's laughter, the Vladats flew in the room and hung upside down and watched the seen quietly. Ben didn't even know they came in.

"So all this time Nuro was an agent of the Celestialsapiens," Whampire said.

"Yes. Very intriguing." Vamps smiled.

"And it seems he has taken a liking to Ben." Whampire grinned, now seeing the Ectonurite hold Ben to his chest fondly. That scene made Vamps' heart soar. He wanted Ben to have more friends since he was new to the planet.

"Ben, why don't you come to the Celestialsapien courts with me to testify about what you experienced," Nuro said, now letting Ben rest.

"Me?" Ben said in shock.

"Of course. They will want to hear from you," Nuro replied gently. But Ben started to cave in again. He felt very self-conscious about going to the courts of the most powerful aliens on Earth. "Is something wrong?"

"Well why would they want to talk to a human like me?" Ben said.

"A human?!" Vamps spoke up, now making Ben jump and Nuro chuckle. "Ben, you are much more than a common human."

"You are our brother." Whampire said.

"And a prince," Nuro added.

"And a wonderful member of our family that can never be replaced. You are also a hero," Vamps stated, now flying down and tackling the hero under him. Nuro chuckled even more now seeing the king playfully messing with his human brother. Vamps then turned to Nuro.

"Nuro, you have our deepest thanks." Vamps said.

"Yes. You saved Ben and protected him from death," Whampire said.

"I only did what needed to be done. Besides, I could not let a friend and ally perish with that horrible Soren," Nuro said, flashing a charming smile.

"I don't understand. Why are you calling me a friend when you barely know me?" Ben said, still confused.

"Because I want you to realize that there are others who do want to know about you and care for you, although you may not realize it. I want to be your friend Ben and I want you to learn to trust me," Nuro smiled warmly, his tail gently swaying in a friendly manner. Ben grinned at him and put his hand out.

"I owe you my life Nuro. Thanks for rescuing me. I am honored to call you my friend too," Ben smiled, feeling the clawed hand connect with his. As the two talked, Ben was feeling so relieved to be home.

Later that night…

Ben was resting in his bed happily. They were going to have a private family party the next day and Melody was coming home.

"Things are finally calming down," he said to himself. But as he almost closed his eyes, his eyes shot open as he saw a figure move in the shadows. He lifted himself up and saw Soren sitting in the same chair and he had a huge gash across his chest that appeared to be bleeding.

"Soren!" Ben hissed. But as he was about to slam the Omnitrix, he couldn't help but notice that Soren wasn't moving fast at all. He was severely wounded. No doubt from his battle with Nuro.

"You haven't seen the last of me boy. You will realize sooner or later that they will make a fool out of you just as they did of me years ago," the dark alien hissed.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Look around you! They say they love you now, but you will always feel out of place here! ALWAYS! You are not meant to live on this planet!" Soren hissed. "The Celestialsapiens are you real enemy."

"No they're not! You all are the ones who wanted to destroy this galaxy. Hatred and evil will never triumph over love," Ben said.

Soren rolled his eyes and slid down in his seat in clear boredom. "Do not give me that 'love' dribble. The bottom line is that each of us have a way of ruling the galaxy and you all prefer the Celestialsapien way."

"Because it's the right and peaceful way!" Ben snapped. But his face grimaced as blood gently dripped down Soren's side. Soren smirked at Ben's expression.

"I was fooled by them too Ben. One day you will see that you will be tossed aside and no longer cared for when you do not agree to their terms," Soren said lowly. "But if you come with me now, I will make sure you live the greatest life you ever had."

Before Ben could say another word, Vamps flew through the door and snarled like an angry animal. He sensed Soren's energy.

"Ben do not listen to this enemy. And how he is even still alive I don't know?! He was not fooled by anyone. If anything, he fooled many into thinking he was our ally until he showed his true colors later," Vamps said.

"Vamps, Vamps…would you really not try to make peace with your dying old friend?" Soren smirked.

Vamps' eyes narrowed as Soren slithered to his full height. He put out a clawed hand towards Vamps and the Vladat eyed him carefully.

"Come now Vamps…if I am no longer a threat and will soon perish due to my wounds, can you not shake hands with me one more time?" Soren cooed smoothly.

Vamps stared at his hand and looked away from him angrily. "I don't want to shake hands with you, you traitor."

Ben shivered, now sensing Vamps' animosity. He had never seen Vamps so angry and protective over him. Soren only chuckled and began slithering towards him.

"Come now…you do not mean that old friend," Soren hissed gently.

"No! You stay away from me and from my charge," Vamps said, now bearing his fangs and unsheathing his claws. But Soren continued to come. Did he have a death wish?! As severely injured as he was, he was acting as if he could still take on Vamps.

"Vamps, you can stop the acting now. I know you wish to make amends with me. After all, we were the greatest of friends before our races had a disagreement," Soren said, now wincing as his wound began to bleed more but he continued to come at an eerie and slow pace. "Come Vamps. Shake hands with me one last time."

Ben wanted to call for help, but he could tell that Soren's magic was all over the room. But he knew Vamps would protect him. The question was what did Soren really want now?!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Is Soren really for peace? Is he really dying? Only time will tell.**


	9. Chapter 9

Soren smirked as Vamps stepped back and let out a hiss in warning. Soren then lunged forward and Vamps dove in front of Ben to protect him. The large being then wrapped Vamps in a bear hug and Vamps snarled because Soren's blood was burning him like acid!

"My my…whatever is the matter Vamps?" Soren snarled evilly.

"GET OFF ME!" Vamps growled, now kicking at him and sending him into the wall. Hearing the commotion, Nuro tried to phase through the floor but couldn't because of Soren's powers. He then flew to contact Alien X!

Meanwhile, the aliens squared off. Vamps was standing in front of Ben and forebad him to get anywhere near them.

"Ben stay back! His blood is toxic!" Vamps called out, now placing himself between the two.

"If I can't have what I want Vamps, I will take your precious charge down with me." Soren snarled.

"Not today monster," a voice growled. Soren turned and saw Alien X phase through the floor and his hand glowed. The good thing was the fact that Alien X wasn't far when Nuro called him. "Soren, I hereby banish you to the Null Void. You will no doubt perish from your wounds there and leave this galaxy in peace."

Soren roared angrily as he was enveloped in a bright light and began fading into the null void. But before he disappeared, he looked at Ben and smirked.

"Remember me boy. If I returned once, I will be back!" Soren said, now letting his terrible laugh echo throughout the room as he vanished into thin air. Ben then could slowly feel the slave ring on his finger vanishing as well until it too was completely gone.

As he disappeared, Ben stood up and his eyes narrowed. "And we will be waiting Soren."

Nuro smiled at hearing Ben's confidence and so did the others. Alien X was the first to see to Vamps' wounds and then turned to Ben.

"Come…you have all earned a rest. I will be watching over you all tonight to ensure nothing else happens," Alien X replied.

"You do not have to do that. That is usually my duty," Vamps said.

"Vamps, you are no doubt a strong Vladat King, but I think you need some rest from all of what happened," Alien X said gently.

"We are also here to help you as well your highness," Nuro said, gently bowing to Vamps. Vamps nodded in response and helped Nuro to his feet.

"I appreciate it Nuro. And to you Alien X. If you would allow me, I would most enjoy making Nuro a member of my court. My captain of the guard," Vamps said.

"Well, that would be up to him." Alien X smiled.

Nuro looked at them and then looked at Ben who tried not to look too hopeful.

"Ben…" Nuro said gently. Ben turned and looked at him. "Would you like for me to stay?"

"DUH! I mean…yeah if you want," Ben said, trying to remain calm. The others chuckled in amusement and Nuro chuckled as well, now turning to Alien X.

"I would most enjoy being stationed here for a while." Nuro replied.

"As you wish. If we need you for another mission, we will let you know," Alien X smiled, now slowly disappearing. He then turned back to Ben. "And thank you Ben for your bravery and for helping to save the galaxy."

"It was my pleasure," Ben said. Soon, Alien X was gone and they were just in time to see the sun beginning to rise. "It's morning already?!"

"Yes. It appears the battle went long into the night," Vamps chuckled.

"Not to worry. We will all have plenty of time to recuperate now that Soren is gone." Nuro grinned.

Whampire walked in, having been gone from the castle on business and was debriefed on everything.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yes. Everyone is fine. And I think we should all welcome someone home." Nuro chuckled, now pointing to the door. Everyone turned and saw Melody standing there with the biggest grin in the world!

"YOU'RE OK! YOU'RE ALL OK!" She said, tears of joy pouring down her face as she ran and glomped them all. They all landed in a heap on Ben's bed, laughing and happy again.

"C'mon stop the hugging! We're fine," Ben said, trying to hide the fact that he liked it.

"Oh really? I haven't seen you since Soren kidnapped you and you said that's enough?!" Melody smirked, now hugging Ben around his neck more.

"C'mon stop!" Ben chuckled.

"Nope!" Melody giggled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH MELODY!" Ben laughed, now turning over to where she planted a small kiss on his cheek. She batted her eyelashes and his face was as red as a tomato!

"Oh my…so red Ben," Vamps teased.

"As red as an Earth tomato," Whampire added in amusement.

"Only brought about by a pretty girl," Nuro smirked.

"Hey that's not funny!" Ben huffed.

"Actually it's hysterical," Melody said, now sitting up.

"Oh funny is it?" Ben said, now looking at them confidently.

"Yes." Vamps said.

Ben then slammed his Omnitrix and became Ghostfreak, making them all gasp.

"Oh a challenge is it?" Nuro said, now waving his tail at the challenge.

"Bring it on!" Vamps smirked.

"We're ready for you boy!" Whampire added.

"And four against one! We've got this!" Melody said.

"Then let's begin," Ben chuckled, now diving at them as they all began playfully wrestling each other. But soon the three Vladats began turning on each other and soon it was Ben vs Nuro!

"You cannot beat me Ben; I've got more experience than you do," Nuro chuckled, now chasing Ben through a few walls.

"True! But I've got a trump card!" Ben said, now throwing a powder at him. Nuro's eye widened and he ducked into the floor! But the powder was to make intangible beings tangible! Ben laughed as he saw Nuro's wiggling tail struggling in the floor. "Well, well…what do I have here? A squirmy tail?"

Ben then began scratching up and down Nuro's tail playfully and he could hear the deep laughter through the floor. It actually gave him chills too!

"Ben stop that young one!" Nuro chuckled, now squirming more.

"Oh no! This is payback for earlier!" Ben said triumphantly. But at that second his Omnitrix timed out and he was back to human Ben! "Oh, crud!"

"Perfect," he heard Nuro say. Within a second that tail wrapped around the teen and the tip tickled his ears. The portion then wore off and Nuro rose from the floor and looked fondly at the teen trapped in his tail. "Had enough young one?"

"AHAHAHAHAH OK OK NURO!" Ben begged, now squirming more.

"Oh I don't know if you've had enough just yet," Nuro said, now laying mid air and leaning against his arm.

"PLEAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA NURO CUT IT OUT!" Ben laughed, now feeling the tail wiggle into his neck.

"Then apologize." The Ectonurite teased, now floating closer to his new friend.

"What?! No! Apologize for what?!" Ben retorted.

"For starting this entire challenge and for trapping me in that floor," Nuro smirked.

"HA! I'm not sorry for that! Your ghostly self deserved it," Ben chuckled, now sticking his tongue out. Nuro's eye widened and he then got an evil grin.

"Oh that does it Benjamin Tennyson," Nuro said, now making Ben go intangible as he drug him through the floors and back to his room. He then tossed Ben on the bed and tickled him from head to toe. He tickled his armpits, legs, knees, ears, and stomach! Ben screamed in ticklish agony as Nuro kept teasing him. But when he began coughing, the alien stopped and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes. I'm fine." Ben grinned, now looking at Nuro. "Thanks Nuro."

"For what?" Nuro asked curiously.

"For showing me what it means to really be a friend to someone again. I forgot how it was to have friends honestly. I was used to having a family with Whampire and Vamps, but I didn't think anyone would care about being my friend." Ben said sadly.

"And that's what I wanted you to see Ben. That there are those who want to be there for you just like your family is. In this life it is important to let others help you," Nuro chuckled, now ruffling his hair. Ben ducked away playfully and fist bumped him.

Soon, they were joined by the others and they all looked into the distance. The sun was beginning to shine and appear over the horizon.

"I'm home," Ben said softly to himself and now seeing everyone relax. The next day was going to be a family trip and he was ready. He couldn't wait to see what was in store for him and his new family and friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: The final chapter finale is next! I hope you all are enjoying this!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was even better than Ben could have imagined. They all went into the deeper parts of the forest and had family time by just lounging and relaxing together.

"This is the best time ever," Melody said.

"Yes, I agree," Whampire smiled.

They all watched as birds flew across the gloomy sky and as rain gently began to pour down. It wasn't a lot, but just enough to create a pretty mist.

Ben let the rain flourish over his face and with every drop, he felt more peace and confidence as the owner of the Omnitrix.

"Ben…" a voice whispered. Ben opened his eyes and saw Alien X looking at him, but no one else was around.

"Hey Alien X! Wait…where is everyone?" Ben asked. "They were just here a minute ago."

"They are. We are deep inside your mind Ben. Your subconscious. I want to grant you a gift from the Celestialsapien courts for your bravery against Soren." The alien responded.

"Really? What?" Ben grinned.

Alien X only closed his eyes and Ben's eyes widened in shock and joy as both of his parent's spirits appeared before him! Ben's jaw dropped open as he ran to them and they embraced tightly!

"MOM! DAD!" Ben said, tears pouring down his face.

"My sweet Ben…" his mother cooed as she hugged her son. "My brave, brave son."

"We are so proud of you son. You've come so far," his father whispered, nuzzling Ben's neck.

"I miss you all so much!" Ben said, tears streaming down his face. "It's my fault you're not here!"

"No it's not Ben and don't you EVER say anything like that again!" his mother said sternly. "It was simply our time. It had nothing to do with you."

"Your mother is right. And we knew that you would find someone to take care of you if you didn't stop believing," the father said, running his hands through Ben's hair.

"You are a hero Ben. And through all of your journey and life we have never left your side," his mother said, kissing his head.

"R-Really?!" Ben sobbed, tears flowing down his face.

"Never. Our spirits have been by your side and will be until the end of time. Alien X allowed us to tell you how we feel and allowed us to communicate with you. We have always been here watching you and guiding you," the father said, hugging Ben to him.

"Do not cry son. Never feel like you are alone because you're not!" Ben's mother said, wiping his tears. "We will always be here Ben and so will your new family!"

"They love you just as much as we do," Ben's father cooed. "Now then…are you ready to join your family?"

Ben took a deep breath, finally at peace with knowing that his mother and father were always with him and watching him, even from when he first purchased Vamps those years ago. Ben nodded and then hugged them once more.

"I love you both. And I will try to make you proud!" Ben said proudly.

"You already have," Ben's mother smiled, now fading away.

"We are here Ben. And we always will be," Ben's father smiled, now disappearing. Ben smiled a large smile and tears of joy as Alien X too began fading.

"Thank you! Thank you for letting me speak to them!" Ben said happily and joy filling his heart.

"You deserved it Ben. Now go and become the man you were meant to be," Alien X smiled, now disappearing with a grin of his own.

As Ben opened his eyes, everyone was still talking about the weather, unaware of what just happened. Ben looked at them and then chuckled to himself. But as he glanced at Nuro, Nuro smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy your gift?" he asked.

"Y-You knew?" Ben gasped.

"Of course." Nuro smiled back. At that moment, the rain began to pour down a bit harder, but the view was breathtaking from the sky.

"Everyone, let's take a ride," Vamps said, now flying up into the sky. Whampire, Melody, Nuro, and Ben flew up too. Ben was currently riding on Nuro's back.

Once in the sky, the rain poured down harder and it seemed to wash over their entire bodies. Washing away everything. It washed away the blood from the battle, the worry of the galaxy, the pain of losing loved ones, and the fear that gripped their hearts when Ben was kidnapped.

"This…this is living," Ben shouted out in happiness.

"Yes! This is living! Ben I couldn't be happier," Melody smiled, now leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. The other whistled and Vamps laughed.

"Easy you two!" He chuckled.

Ben smiled and hugged Melody to his chest. "No worries Vamps. I won't do anything to her. But one day I will need a wife right?"

"Yes," Vamps smiled.

"And I will need someone who can help me run the kingdom right?" Ben grinned.

"Yes," Whampire smirked.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Nuro chuckled.

"Why of course? The famous alien model Tara Tetramand," Ben teased. Melody let out a huff and started to fly back down.

"Hey I was just kidding!" Ben laughed, now feeling Nuro fly him down. Ben then pounced on her as they were closer to the ground and pinned her down. Melody looked up into his green eyes and he winked at her. "I know we're young now, but you never know what the future holds."

"Yes, you never know," Melody blushed. But she squeaked as he planted a quick kiss on her lips and stood up. He then helped her up and was just in time to see the others land.

"What am I going to do with these two lovebirds?" Vamps said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Let them live and learn. After all, no one can stop love once it starts," Whampire smiled.

"And no one can stop the love of a family either." Ben said, now walking up near them. "You all have shown me what it means to be part of a real family and for that I thank you."

"Me too. I A-ACHOO!" Melody sneezed.

"Bless you! I A-A-ACHOO!" Ben sneezed, now shaking his head.

"It appears this rain makes stuff a bit chilly," Melody giggled.

"Yeah. I…why are you all looking at us like that?" Ben said, now noticing that Nuro, Whampire, and Vamps all had their hands on their hips.

"You both are sneezing," Vamps said.

"You both need to get back inside," Whampire added.

"And you both need to get in bed," Nuro said.

"What on Earth?! We're not kids! We only sneezed!" Ben protested.

"Yeah! We, A-A-ACHOO!" Melody sneezed again.

"You both are having a good bath and some soup right now," Whampire said.

"No. They need medicine first and then soup." Vamps said, now eyeing Whampire.

"You both are mistaken. They need medicine first, soup, rub down with herbal medicine, and then a hot bath," Nuro said.

"Now who made you both the experts?! I am king and I order that they both have medicine and soup before a bath," Vamps huffed.

"Oh don't you huff your kingliness at me," Whampire smirked, now picking up Melody.

"How about we all go and soak in the hot tub and enjoy a hot cup of tea your highnesses," Nuro chuckled, now picking up Ben. "That will keep them from catching cold."

"Agreed," Vamps and Whampire said at the same time.

"Hey put me down! I can walk!" Ben said, squirming in Nuro's arms.

"Now, now…stop squirming. After all…being a member of a family means letting us take care of you too!" Nuro smiled.

"Oh good grief!" Ben growled playfully.

"Endure it Ben or we will hand feed you the soup," Vamps threatened without heat.

"WHAT?!" Ben gasped.

"And if you continue I will personally tuck you into bed too," Nuro said, now tickling Ben's abs and making the teen burst out in laughter.

"Alright, alright, we get it! Fine, I'll let you take care of me," Ben laughed.

Later that night…

They all sat in the hot tub. They all had on swim gear for modesty and were enjoying bowls of hot soup and tea.

"This is wonderful," Vamps whispered.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better," Melody said.

"Nothing will separate this family," Whampire said. Nuro smiled and Vamps nudged him too.

"Yes Nuro. You too are a part of our family now as well." Vamps said.

Ben smiled and pressed his Omnitrix, turning into Four Arms and pulling them all to his chest in a group hug.

"This way I can hug you all at once," he smirked, now feeling them hug him back. Ben was not one to show a lot of affection, but he desperately wanted to show love to his family now. Ben could feel small tears of joy fill his eyes as he looked at each of them with love and admiration. Vamps…his oldest brother, protector, and noble king of the planet. Whampire…his second oldest brother, prince, and silent pillar to lean on. Melody…a new friend and definitely a girl he had a crush on. Nuro…a mysterious and wonderful guardian and friend…his first real friend on Anur Transyl. These four made his heart beat fast with love. Love for his new family and love that he would never forget for as long as he lived. His adventure had currently come to a close, but his new life was just beginning.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the finale! This story has come to an end, but was a joy to write!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I can tell you had a blast and a half writing it! Well done, Amiga! :)**


End file.
